<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missione fallita by Lia483</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023794">Missione fallita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483'>Lia483</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is perfect, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Modern Assassins, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La loro casa era completamente distrutta, ogni centimetro bucato dai proiettili o rovinato da una caduta, e i pezzi di vetro ovunque. Non ricordava che avessero potuto accumulare così tante cianfrusaglie negli anni, così tante cose che ormai avevano completamente perso di valore.<br/>Ma non era quello l'importante.<br/>L'importante era ora quel fucile che stava puntando al petto del suo compagno, l'unico ragazzo che gli avesse veramente fatto provare qualcosa in tutti quegli anni che erano stati insieme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missione fallita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/gifts">idiosyncratic_starcluster</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La loro casa era completamente distrutta, ogni centimetro bucato dai proiettili o rovinato da una caduta, e i pezzi di vetro ovunque. Non ricordava che avessero potuto accumulare così tante cianfrusaglie negli anni, così tante cose che ormai avevano completamente perso di valore.<br/>
Ma non era quello l'importante.<br/>
L'importante era ora quel fucile che stava puntando al petto del suo compagno, l'unico ragazzo che gli avesse veramente fatto provare qualcosa in tutti quegli anni che erano stati insieme.<br/>
Akaashi Keiji lo guardava con occhi freddi e distaccati, i capelli neri scompigliati, il sangue che colava da un piccolo graffio sulla guancia destra, a rovinare il suo perfetto viso pallido.<br/>
Se non fosse stato per la pistola puntata alla propria fronte, si sarebbe scusato, l'ultima cosa che voleva era che restasse un segno su di lui, così in vista. Non aveva mai permesso che qualcosa lo ferisse prima. Ora sapeva che non c'era stato bisogno di togliergli sempre dalle mani il coltello per la carne, probabilmente Akaashi l'aveva sempre trovato così sciocco con tutta quella premura, ma non aveva potuto farci niente. Aveva sempre odiato l'idea che potesse farsi male.<br/>
Gli passò ancora lo sguardo addosso, prima su tutto lui, ammirando quell'abbigliamento composto da camicia bianca ormai rovinata dai tentativi di assassinarlo e i pantaloni neri a vita alta che gli circondavano la vita stretta, per poi risalire al suo viso, prendendosi il proprio tempo.<br/>
Quegli occhi, ora blu scuro alla fioca luce della stanza distrutta, sembrarono sciogliersi per qualche istante, sotto il suo sguardo. Li aveva già visti così, gentili e profondi, alcune volte, mentre erano a letto, lui sopra Akaashi. Chissà cosa aveva visto Akaashi nei suoi di occhi.<br/>
Era vero che mentre si faceva l'amore gli occhi diventavano lo specchio dell'anima?<br/>
Sperava di sì, perché non voleva morire lasciando ad Akaashi la sensazione che gli avesse mentito, che avesse finto tutto.<br/>
Però più si guardavano, più le difese che avevano eretto nell'istante in cui avevano capito di doversi uccidere a vicenda crollavano.<br/>
Si ritrovò a pensare al loro primo incontro, in quell'hotel pieno di militari thailandesi, a come avesse pensato che quegli occhi cangianti alla luce del sole fossero le gemme più belle che avesse mai visto sul ragazzo più perfetto che potesse esistere al mondo.<br/>
Era stato tutto perfetto.<br/>
Anche se Akaashi continuava ad insistere nel dirgli che era stata una missione, che l'aveva avvicinato solo perché era il bersaglio, che non l'aveva mai amato, sapeva di non poterlo fare.<br/>
Non poteva ucciderlo.<br/>
Abbassò l'arma, lasciandola puntare verso il pavimento in tek, e di colpo, il viso di porcellana fino a quel momento perfettamente controllato si ruppe.<br/>
"Rialza l'arma, Hajime."<br/>
Gli fece un sorriso mesto, lasciando andare il fucile con la mano ferita per sollevarla, in gesto di resa, il sangue gocciolò dal graffio di un coltello sul dorso. "No, Keiji. È meglio così."<br/>
"Fallo."<br/>
Gli occhi blu erano spalancati, scioccati. Poteva contare sulle dita, forse di due mani, le volte in cui aveva avuto reazioni così sorprese da Akaashi.<br/>
Una di queste, poteva ricordare, era stata quando gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Ricordava quegli occhi, allora azzurri, con una lieve ombra di nero, che si spalancavano al vederlo inginocchiarsi lì, in quel ristorantino sul mare, buono ma senza pretese. Sapeva di averlo guardato come se fosse stato la più luminosa stella della sera e Akaashi era stato imbarazzato, gliel'aveva ricordato per tutto il ritorno a casa.<br/>
Forse era proprio vero che al momento della morte tutta la vita passava davanti agli occhi come un film.<br/>
"Cazzo, Hajime, fallo." La voce, sempre ferma e controllata, si era fatta aspra mentre insisteva.<br/>
"Hai vinto. Spara, Keiji. Io non voglio ucciderti."<br/>
"No... Perché devi rendere sempre tutto così difficile?"<br/>
Il suo sorriso si allargò appena, un po' divertito. "Sai come sono fatto." Non rendeva mai niente facile, perfino arrendersi.<br/>
"Volevo farti saltare in aria. Quando pensavo mi avessi voluto sparare e mi avessi mancato per sbaglio e invece era di proposito..."<br/>
"Quello è stato un colpo basso, ma ora va bene, preferisco che finisca così."<br/>
Per una volta poté osservare i processi mentali di Akaashi direttamente sul suo viso. Lo vide passare dalla rabbia alla disperazione, alla calma e al ragionamento in pochi istanti, probabilmente gli sarebbero sfuggiti se non l'avesse guardato fisso, senza perderne un dettaglio, volendo averlo come ultimo ricordo prima di morire.<br/>
Piano, lentamente, osservò il braccio abbassarsi, la pistola puntare al pavimento. Anzi, la lasciò persino cadere.<br/>
Rimase immobile, lasciando solo andare il fucile a propria volta e non sapendo come reagire.<br/>
Si fissarono, prima di fare quasi nello stesso momento un passo avanti, finendo per prendersi il viso uno con l'altro e sporcandosi appena di sangue sulle guance.<br/>
"Giuro che se ti arrendi di nuovo così, ti uccido."<br/>
"Se sei tu, per me va bene."<br/>
"No, smettila con questo discorso."<br/>
Lo zittì con un bacio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>